istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 143
The following additions, changes, and fixes have been applied to Blight as a part of Delta 143: Additions *Armor Dye Kits are now known as "Armor and Scale Dye Kits" and can be applied to Dragon Scales. *Raine, a Miner Trainer, has been added to Parsinia. Raine has tasks for Miners under level 20. *Dragon Tool Claws added to game. They can be socketed and have craft techs applied to them, but they do NOT function as tools or cap skills. Dragons must still use dragon crafting abilities as they always have. Equipping them is based on current skill in mining or quarrying. Beginner and Journeyman forms will be added to craft trainers, Expert will be added to the loot tables. *Formula "Ishalin's Campsite Stew" as a Rare T6 Main Dish. Changes *Bottlecap Collections are now stackable *Craft Trainers, Vaultkeepers and Stewards are now gone from New Vassarak, New Brommel and New Koraelia. *Cassath, the Gatherer Trainer, has been moved to Parsinia. Cassath now has tasks for Gatherers under level 20. Krianti the Kion Gatherer trainer has been moved to the Forbidden Zone. *Crystal lines that are now stackable: **Ardent **Beaming **Bright **Dark **Freezing **Flawless **Exceptional **Greater **Icy **Lesser **Misty **Sizzling **Standard **Sugent *Scout's Spirit Weapon Crystal is now attuned *Spell formulas, Gift of Velocity and Primal Health, can now be scribed by bipeds as well as Dragons. *Altered the recycle time on all food dishes from 1200 to 600 seconds, removed the post-delay and adjusted the pre-delay. *Community "Guild: Amon" **Removed one plot, resized the others to be much larger **Relocated the destination pad to give more room to the plots *Community "Guild: Arua" **Removed some plots, resized the others to be much larger *Community "Guild: Nong" **Removed some plots, resized the others to be much larger Fixes *Dragon breath sub-quests no longer have "dragon_quest" keywords assigned. This will let them be properly given to players on the main quests. *Confectioner rare food formulae now require the appropriate skill level in cooking in order to be scribed. *Elenna, Gatherer Trainer on NT, now has her tasks again. Krianti in Kion and Cassath in Sslanis also now offer tasks for Gatherers under level 20. *Gaeta the Miner Trainer on NT, now has tasks again for Miners under level 20. *Reffis the Jeweler Trainer on NT now has tasks in her quest book for Jewelers under level 20. Baesta the Jeweler Trainer in Kion also has tasks in her quest book for Jewelers under level 20. *Gift of Velocity I can now be scribed by Dragons *Trophy Hunters in Kion and Sslanis will now give Trophy quests via the bucket system to adventurers levels 5 to 20. *Forest Crawlers (all levels) now drop the correct trophies for their level. Tasks have been adjusted accordingly as well. *Jungle Crawlers (all levels) now drop the correct trophies for their level. Jungle Crawler Workers no longer drop trophies. *The Wishgiver Task: Kill 10 Wolves will now allow you to kill the Greymane Wolves on Lesser Aradoth in order to complete this task. *Master Blighted Cut Gem formula now requires 1000 gemworking *Fangs of Fury should properly reduce delay by 5% now. *Quest "T6 Rare Foods: Campsite Stew" now properly gives the formula instead of the food as the quest reward. *The original Exquisite Ring has been restored. Players who had it when it became Annis' Ring should again have the Exquisite Ring. *Quest "Jolan's Quest: Devotion" will now give out a new ring called Annis' Ring. *Blighted Item Recharge Kits will now drop as loot. *Removed the effective skill from Flaming Weapon tech *Unlinked Dragon abilities *Modified Trials of the Gifted quest to provide directions to each of the Assessors in the quest journal. Category:Delta